1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording images and auxiliary information on a long footage of film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method is known whereby a number of originals are successively photographed on a long footage of film and the film is developed. Thereafter the film is cut into a predetermined length and the cut films (hereinafter referred to as the strip films) are loaded into the pockets (bag portions) of a film jacket having a plurality of pockets, whereby a microfiche having a number of frames arranged in a matrix-like form is prepared. Where a microfiche is to be prepared by the use of such a method, there has been encountered problems such as one mistakes the locations whereat the long footage of film is to be cut, or one mistakes the locations whereat the strip films are loaded, or one loads the strip films while mistaking the obverse and reverse thereof. There has also been encountered a problem that even if strip films were properly loaded into predetermined pockets of a film jacket, when the strip films are to be put back in their place after having been withdrawn from the film jacket, one loads them into a wrong film jacket by mistake.